


Vulnerability

by BalefireFlatlands



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-17
Updated: 2014-02-17
Packaged: 2019-09-20 00:28:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17012043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BalefireFlatlands/pseuds/BalefireFlatlands
Summary: Sniper is tired of being the submissive one, time to change it up.





	Vulnerability

“If I didn’t know better, I’d think you were scared.”

“Scared of what Bushman?” Spy was naked, sitting on the edge of the bed and finishing up a cigarette. He narrowed his eyes at Sniper who was stretched out, arms behind his head as he watched Spy with clear blue eyes.

“Of being vulnerable.” Sniper had a smirk on his face that Spy didn’t like. He glared, flicking his cigarette into the ashtray with practiced ease and turned to gather up his clothes.

“I am no such thing.” He let out a whumph noise as Sniper suddenly grabbed him around the middle, dragging him down and forcing the breath out of him.

“Sure you are. That’s why you always wanna top. I think yer scared if you let me fuck you senseless, you’ll find out ya like it.” Sniper kept him close, nuzzling into the mans tossled hair. He was baiting the Frenchman and he knew it, but he didn’t care. They’d been sleeping together for months now, and Spy always wanted to maintain control, he barely even made any noise, keeping himself calm and collected even when he was orgasming. And it drove Sniper insane.

He wanted Spy to enjoy himself sure, but he also wanted him to relax and let go. Sniper trusted Spy during sex that he wasn’t going to hurt him, and he wanted that trust in return.

“I am not scared. And I wouldn’t like it.” He pursed his lips, struggling to get out from Sniper’s too long arms.

“How do you know? You ever been on the receiving end before?” He guessed not, since Spy was so adamant about taking charge of every situation. “C'mon mate. It’s not like I want to tie you up.”

Spy broke away, eyes hardening. “And you had better not if you know what’s good for you.” His voice was icy, the threat unmistakable. “And that’s none of your business.”

Instead of returning the glare Sniper broke into an easy smile. “Good. Then I can be yer first.”

He reached around him, dragging the smaller man down, and switching their places so he could look down at him. Spy almost looked like he was going to panic, Sniper’s arms on either side of him holding him in place. His eyes darted around, undeniably scared.

“Hey,” Sniper leaned down, catching his lip in his teeth. “Yer safe here. M'not gonna let anything happen to you.” Spy leaned up to kiss him, but none of the tension unwound from his body. Sniper deepened the kiss, putting all his weight on one palm so he could trail his other hand down Spy’s side, sliding his hand to his crotch.

Spy thrust up into his hand, making a soft sound against Sniper’s mouth and finally wrapped his arms around his shoulders. He still wasn’t comfortable with this at all, but he hadn’t thrown Sniper off him. Yet.

Tangling their legs together Sniper slipped against Spy’s side, reaching off the bed for the bottle of lube Spy had tossed down there earlier. Spy stiffened again, starting to sit up and pull himself away.

“C'mere. It’s gonna be good. You don’t trust me?” Spy stared at him, the quiet hurt in his eyes burning into him. He took a deep breath. He didn’t trust anyone, but Sniper was … Sniper was something special. Someone special. One of the only people who had seen him without his mask, and the only person he felt comfortable sleeping next to. His eyes wavered, the last thing he wanted to do was hurt him by not trusting him. He wouldn’t admit it even under torture, but seeing Sniper hurting was physically painful to him.

A few more moments of furtively glancing around and he laid back down, wrapping an arm around Sniper’s chest. “Very well.” He could just lay there and let Sniper do this to him, and all would be well. He hoped.

Sniper’s delighted smile was reward enough, his stoic face breaking into something so rarely seen it was almost like another person.

The lube was applied and then tossed off the side of the bed again as Sniper reached between his legs, using his own gangly limbs to keep his legs spread. Spy gasped, digging his fingers into Sniper’s back and turning slightly so he could bury his face in his chest. He did not want Sniper looking at him right now.

Sniper’s fingers slid in and out, stretching him further and further open, a sensation that Spy didn’t really enjoy. It hurt somewhat, and it felt demeaning, though he tried to rationalize that Sniper had been letting him do that exact same thing to him for months. The fingers were pulled free and Sniper rolled back on top of him, kneeling between his legs.

Spy tensed up, but instead of pushing into him Sniper drew him into a deep, passionate kiss. It gave him time to relax and to start to enjoy the feeling of the heat from Sniper’s groin just above him. He wrapped his arms around him, tangling his fingers in his hair as he prolonged the kiss.

Sniper pulled back, eyes piercing. “God yer good at that.” With a soft growl he pulled Spy’s legs around him, guiding himself into his tight heat. Spy yelped, wincing immediately and tightening his grip on his sides with his knees. Okay, that didn’t feel good at all. “Relax mate. It gets better.”

Spy just grunted through his teeth, not believing him in the slightest. The warmth of Sniper’s body sliding against him was nice though, he slid his hands around his chest, trying to concentrate on that feeling instead. His fingers explored the scars scattered clustered on his back, his body arched up against him, trying to get more heat and friction.

He hadn’t even noticed that what Sniper was doing to him had stopped being painful and started to feel … almost pleasurable. Sniper brought him back to himself, cursing under his breath and pulling his hips up even higher. Spy’s breath caught, but not in pain, he’d started trembling as well, and couldn’t stop no matter how much he tried.

Sniper thrust particularly roughly, forcing a moan out of Spy. He was surprised at himself. This shouldn’t have felt good, not just that he was letting Sniper dominate him, but that he was shoving his dick into – oh god that feeling. Spy let out a strangled sound of pleasure, unable to catch himself in time to stifle it down completely.

“I won’t even say I told you so.” If Spy’s eyes had been open he would have smacked that smug grin off Sniper’s face. But as it was his eyes were tightly shut, his body arching against the mattress as his legs tightened against Sniper’s waist. He panted, fingers scraping against Sniper’s back as he was practically plowed into the mattress. Sniper was rough, almost feral as he pistoned his hips harshly against Spy, drawing out all kinds of noises Spy had no idea he was making.

Spy’s climax crashed into him suddenly enough that he actually yelled out, his fingers tearing Sniper’s back to shreds as bright colors exploded behind his eyes. Sniper dragged him close, deep thrusts getting faster and faster until he followed suit, groaning and collapsing against the smaller man beneath him. Spy seemed to have melded with the mattress, not moving at all as he lay there and hoped his heart would slow down before it beat its way out of his chest.

Sniper rolled to the side, pulling him flush against his chest. He didn’t care that they were sweaty and covered with various other bodily fluids, Spy had just given of himself fully, and Sniper was feeling cuddly. Though he normally tried to get away when Sniper tried to snuggle him, Spy didn’t resist this time; he wasn’t even sure if he could have with how weak his limbs felt.

He breathed in Sniper’s scent, bringing his hands up to wrap around him limply. “We should clean up Bushman.”

“Leave it till tomorrow.” He nosed into Spy’s hair, not wanting to be more than an inch away from him. “We can take a shower together.”

Spy didn’t have the strength to protest, closing his eyes as he leaned heavily against him. “I would like that.”

Sniper smiled softy, “S'not so bad is it? Not being in control.”

“If you say so.”

“You gonna fight me next time I wanna pound you into the mattress?” There was silence for long enough that Sniper thought Spy had already fallen asleep. But he finally got an answer, whispered softly as if someone else might be listening.

“No. I am not.” The arms around him tightened and Spy almost smiled himself. “Now stop talking and let me sleep.”

“Sure thing, mate.”

Spy nestled into his arms, comfortable and safe, finally able to relax fully in another person’s presence. He didn’t notice as Sniper pulled the blanket around them, softly stroking his hair as he slept. Sniper leaned down and whispered something softly in his ear, before he too fell asleep, clinging to Spy tightly.

Spy, who hadn’t actually been asleep, smiled and whispered something back against Sniper’s chest, making sure their arms stayed locked together for the rest of the night.


End file.
